Tales of the Shikigami Master
by ChaosGuardian-CG
Summary: My rewrite of the Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask game. Kaname will be OOC, but hopefully it will be viewed as a good thing. Pairings are decided, will be seen as story continues.


Chaos-G: Ok this is my revised fanfic of Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. I apologize for any mistakes before hand. I also put this on my deviantart account, until my cheap parents can buy a scanner for my anime drawings for me to post.

Kaname: She wanted to revise to fix her bad judge of my personality!

Chaos-G: Yes I will make this Kaname act OOC!!!!! Why? Because this makes the story interesting and more humorous…at least for me. So, Kaname will act like a sarcastic, tomboy, with a fear of spiders.

Kaname: (shudders)

Chaos-G: Yeah…Kagome, disclaimer, please!

Kagome: Chaos-Guardian doesn't own anything Inuyasha or she'd put Kaname in the anime.

"What do you mean you don't care?!" A screechy female voice rang throughout the bus. People turned back to the couple of high school girls where the racket came from. They both wore the same uniform, a white blouse underneath a yellow/tan sweater vest that had a badge over the heart of two half circles connected sideways, a blue bowtie around the collar, a yellow and light brown plaited skirt, navy stockings, and loafers.

The short-haired brunette (think Sango's hair color and those pieces of hair that are in front of her ears) sweat dropped, before blushing and apologizing, then glaring at her friend, who was staring in disbelief at her.  
"How can you not care that Hiro and Sayko are going out, Kaname?" The raven haired girl (let's just call her Sao since they never gave her an official name) queried.  
"I just don't, besides the only problem I see is people might think they be a bit too young, I mean they're almost into junior high aren't they?" Kaname asked, her violet eyes connecting with the doe brown ones of her friend.  
"Please already in junior high is more like it." Sao scoffed, "Speaking of which when are you going to get a guy?" Sao asked, slyly.  
Kaname blushed but said nothing; she just hadn't really liked anyone to start a relationship like that with. 'After all,' she thought, 'I'm still only fourteen, I have the rest of my life to look for someone.'  
"You blush so easily Kururugi!" Sao grinned, oblivious to Kaname's thoughts.  
"Besides they aren't the only ones going out, there's Yuri, Calli, Sakura, Tomoe-"  
'Ok our generation is full of cradle robbers or pedophiles...maybe both, yuck.' Kaname thought as the intercom came on: "Now arriving Kururugi shrine, Kururugi shrine."  
Kaname pressed the button for the stop and ran out the door.  
"Aww man, I just had to get home late the day of the big festival." She complained, as she ran up the steps.

People thronged around mostly wearing kimonos and holding wooden dolls that had a red outline of a circle and star on the center. Legend had it, if you wrote the name of a person you want to see , you'd meet them after the doll is burned in the sacred pyre (A/N: I just think these people are pyromaniacs.).

Kaname ran up to the priest that was selling dolls along with a woman in a priestess clothing.  
"Sorry I'm late Mom and Dad. Homeroom went overtime, I'll go into the house to get changed-"  
"No," Her father interrupted, "We need help with managing the festival, go into the storage shed out back and please bring more dolls, and then you can change."  
"Got it." Kaname said running to the back of the storehouse and opening the old, musty doors.  
"OK, I'm pretty sure we left a box in the back last year..." Kaname said walking, not looking at the floor where a circle and star symbol could be seen. As Kaname stepped on it the floorboards underneath fell in and she had her leg caught.  
"Itai!" Kaname yelped as she looked down.  
'Well crap. The floor boards have rotted, kinda like my luck.' Kaname thought as she started to move backwards slowly, trying to pull her leg out. Alas, as she leaned back the floor boards gave away underneath her and she fell screaming into a swirling lights of blue and violets.  
"My luck suuuuuuuuuucks!" Kaname yelled out as she fell and then all she saw were lights.

Chaos-G: And so the story and torture begins! Please review!


End file.
